Impossible
by XXlaurasboomboxXX
Summary: Ally is Auditioning for Americas Got talent. She belives passing is a hard thing but she has a best friend to hold and help her believe its not impossible. One Shot


Ally auditions for Americas Got Talent but doesn't believe she will get it. She thought it would be **Impossible.**

 **Hope you like it i finished it one hour and now one with the story. I DONT OWN ANYTHING! and don't forget to** **review.**

* * *

"Alright, Ally Dawson, your on in 5" the stage manager said.

Ally started shaking with nervousness. Today she would be auditioning for Americas Got Talent. She turned to her best friend who now held her hand in his.

"Alls stay calm, you're gonna rock this audition. Remember me whenever you get nervous, think of me" Austin said kissing her cheek and giving her a big hug.

Austin and Ally have been best friends since they were 5. They met in kindergarten on the first day of school.

 ** _Flashback:_**

"Ok kids, since its the first day, i'm gonna pair you up with another person, so you can get to know each other" The teacher said

"Now raise your hand when i say your name so you guys can find each other, ok? alright lets start.

Tyler & Jonna

Kevin & Anna

Ronnie & Nia

...

and last but not least,

Austin & Ally."

Ally got up from her seat and walked over to the blond boy, who was raising his had waiting for his partner.

"Hi" Ally greeted.

"Hi' he replied.

"I'm Ally"

"I know your name, The teacher just told me" he replied rudely.

Ally frowned and look down.

 _Why is he so rude?_ Ally thought.

"Let's get to know each other. We can play 20 questions." She said smiling, trying to get him to talk.

"Can you please leave? I don't like you and I don't want to play with you" he replied.

Ally was a very sensitive girl. So that commented made her cry and run back to her seat. She sat there, put her heads in her and cried. Then, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She looked up to see the blond boy that made her cry.

"Im sorry, i just miss my mommy. i didn't mean to upset you." He said, opening his arms.

"Its ok. Can we still be friends?" she asked.

Austin pulled her into a tight hug which surprised Ally. But, still hugged him back.

"Let's play 20 questions" he said.

The rest of the day was spent played 20 questions and and becoming best friends.

 **End of Flashback**

Since that day, they've been inseparable. They never left each others side through everything. Thats brings us to now.

"Ally Dawson?" The stage manager asks.

"Yes" she replies, lifting her head from the ground.

"Your on in 1" The stage manager says.

Ally turns to Austin and here parents.

"Ok. This is it" Ally said shaking.

"Honey remember we are proud of you what so ever" Her dad smiles warmly.

"Thanks guys. Well, I should get going" Ally says walking to the entrance at the side of the stage. Austin follows behind, grabbing her hand. Ally turns around to see Austin smiling at her. They both liked each other more that best friends should. But of course everyone except each other could tell.

"Austin... I don't think I can't do this. Im gonna fail and everyone will be laughing and booing an-" she was cut off by Austin's voice.

"Hey...listen, you have one of the best voices in the entire world and you will win this. I will still be proud if you don't win. Just remember i love you so much" he finishes. And for a short sweet moment, they stare at each others eyes melting into them.

"Ally Dawson on to the stage please" She look at Austin one more time giving his hand a squeeze before walking out onto the stage. Austin watches from a far smiling proudly.

* * *

"Hello" Simon says.

"Hi" Ally replies

"Whats your name and where are you from?" Heidi, another judge asks.

"My name is Ally Dawson, I'm 15 and I'm from Miami, Florida"

The crowd started cheering, hearing the name of where most of them were from.

"Ok Ally, what will you be doing for us today?" Simon asks.

'Im gonna be singing the song " **Impossible** " by Shontelle."

"Alright, do you think you can win Americas got talent?" Mel B asks.

"I don't know.. maybe. W have to find out" she replies laughing a little.

"OK well good luck." Mel B says.

Ally turns her head to the left, signaling to play the music.

She takes deep breath starts singing:

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (I know)

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did.

At this point, everyone was out of there seats, screaming and cheering.

She look at the judges was for their comments. As soon as three of the judges are finished, all eyes are on Simon, who was looking at her smiling.

Before Ally could process what might be happening, their he goes. His hand hit the golden buzzer.

Ally, stood their shocked. She had no idea what to do or say. She stared crying. Just as she went to put her head in her hands. She was embraced in a huge hug, from her one and only best friend. She looked at him and saw that he was crying. He looked at her smiling with tears so proudly. And before anything could happen, he kissed her. He didn't care that the whole world was watching them. At the moment it was just Austin and Ally. And noting could change that. As soon as the kiss ended, her head turned to the judges, who were smiling at her.

"Is he your boyfriend" Howie asks.

"Well, he is now" she say and turns to Austin and gave him a huge hug along with her parents who were crying at their little girl, who had grown up.

Ally finally realized that her journey is a no even close to being impossible. And she found out by having an amazing person by her side. Nothing could ever beat the moment of her showing the world her talent and falling in love with her boyfriend. All is right in the world.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I was inspired by my spotify playlist. It played this song and the inspiration struck me. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review.


End file.
